1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology advances, the importance of a display device that serves as a medium between user and information is recognized more and more. Such has been reflected in the increase in usage of liquid crystal display devices, organic light emitting display devices, and/or the like.
Generally, a display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and a plurality of pixels coupled to the scan lines and the data lines.
Conventionally, a structure in which a demultiplexer is added to output lines of the data driver in order to lower manufacturing cost has been proposed.
In other words, the demultiplexer may be input with data signals through output lines of the data driver and may output data signals in a time-shared manner to data lines whose number exceeds that of the output lines.